Harry Potter The Reign of Slytherin
by DonkeyOfDestiny
Summary: In the past Harry was given a prophecy at age 2 saying he might become the new dark lord once his brother defeats Voldemort. Will Harry follow what the prophecy has dictated or will he follow his own road. This is basically a re-write of my The Lord of Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter The Reign of Slytherin**

**A/N: Okay if you are reading this then you'll know this is a re-write of The Lord of Slytherin which I failed in writing since there were too many mistake made that I should have made clearer at the beginning. I hope I do better in this one but hey I might be just as bad. Remember I already asked PaleRider365 if I could use his ideas he said yes I just give him credit. Now for the plot basically it will be the same as until Harry's 3****rd**** year and Nathaniel's 1****st**** year. There will be some changes here and there but that is it. Anyways enjoy or hate I'll let you decide.**

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

"James and Lily Potter do you understand why we have called you in front the Wizengamot today?" asked Cornelius Fudge the head of the ministry of magic. He was looking at the couple standing before him noting how James had unruly black hair and hazel eyes. While his wife Lily had red hair and green eyes that looked like they could see into your soul.

"Cornelius Fudge please. This shouldn't be about my two year old son Harry you can't believe that prophecy it just can't be true besides some prophecy's have double meaning." James said looking the Minister in the face fear in his eyes for this night would decide whether he lost his first son or not.

"James you must understand the prophecy clearly stated that your oldest son Harry will become the new dark lord once your youngest son" Cornelius said looking at Lily's stomach "Defeats You-Know-Who."

"James please try to see it from our perspective this is for our world's safety. If your youngest child does defeat You-Know-Who and your oldest becomes the new dark lord we will have done all that for nothing." Dolores Umbridge said standing up. She seemed nice by her smile but James knew she was just acting nice on the outside. On the inside she is pure evil.

"So what will you have my husband do? Will you give your oldest son so that you can all kill him for something that might not even happen years from now?" Lily said angrily standing up from her chair.

"What do you suppose we do then Ms. Potter?" Amelia Bones said hoping to prevent any unnecessary violence. Lily was about to say something but held back since it would be foolish to say to all these men and women who had more experience than she had.

"I have a suggestion that might ease this tension." Someone said as he stepped out of the shadows. It was none other than Hogwarts head master Albus Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here Dumbledore?" Fudge practically spat as he said the name of his worst political enemy. Every time Cornelius tried to make a decision Dumbledore would always show up to halt it. What did the old man have someone in here spying for him Cornelius thought?

"I came because I heard two of my former students were in trouble. I also showed up because Voldemort's Death Eater's has stopped their attacks recently but that is for another time. James what is happening?" Dumbledore said turning to face his former student who looked worried.

"Headmaster they are trying to take my two year old son away from my family because it has been prophesized that he might become the new dark lord once my youngest son Nathaniel is born." James said to Dumbledore, his hazel eyes pleading for help.

"Hmm has there been any compromise?" Dumbledore said as he stroked his long white beard looking at the Wizengamot.

"The only choice is to hand Harry over to them so that they can kill him please headmaster help us I don't want to lose my first born." James said as he dropped to his knees crying.

"Cornelius will you really condemn a two year old child to death because of a prophecy?" Dumbledore said as he looked the Minister in the eyes.

"What do you suggest then Albus we let the kid live and wait till he becomes the Dark Lord I think not we will have order." Dolores shouted as she stood up again.

"I am sorry James and Lily but this is the only choice for your son to live." Dumbledore said looking over the young couple. "I suggest instead of killing the boy we send him to live in the muggle world with Lily's sister in doing so he won't know anything about magic till his 11th birthday."

"No! Anything but that my sister Petunia hates magic with a passion. Her husband will torment my son!" Lily cried as she fell to her knees causing James to comfort her despite how grim things were now looking.

Cornelius was thinking this over very carefully. On one hand he would be agreeing with Dumbledore and he hated the thought of that. However if what young Lily just said was true about her sister's family the boy might die before age 11 and he would have had nothing to do with it since Dumbledore came up the idea himself.

"Okay Dumbledore I'll agree to this proposal. We must now take a vote for sending young Harry to live with the Dursely's." many hands were rising till James shouted "WAIT!" James shouted there was no way his son would live with Lily's sisters if he could help it.

"If Harry must go to the muggle world to survive this sentence then I say he should go to an orphanage. If you send Harry to Lily's family and he dies it will be everyone's fault in this room for sending him there." James said looking at the officials now thinking about what they had almost done.

"Fine is anyone in favor of sending Harry Potter to an orphanage." Cornelius said bitterly since now Dumbledore wouldn't be the one at fault should the boy had accidently died at the Dursely's. Everyone's hand rose up in accordance to that choice.

"So be it Harry will be sent to an Orphanage in London called Wool's Orphanage until he turns 11." Cornelius said as he raised his mallet ending the session. Some people said sorry to James and Lily as they walked away for lunch saying there was nothing they could have done.

"James and Lily I am sorry but Fudge would never have accepted any other terms." Dumbledore said as he stood over James cradling his wife.

"Dumbledore we have a favor to ask of you? Can you take Harry to the orphanage I'm afraid that if we take him we won't be able to let him go and we will be here again and next time we might not be so fortunate." Lily said crying.

"I understand dear I'll do as you wish but may I ask where your house is?"

"It's a two story house at Godric's Hollow you can't miss it." With that James helped his wife up and took her out to get cleaned up before they got lunch themselves. Dumbledore turned around looking at Cornelius before noticing two figures standing in the darkness. Dumbledore looked worried but apparated away before anything happened.

* * *

"Albus are you sure about taking the boy to live here. This orphanage was where You-Know-Who came from. I hate to think what may happen to the boy while growing up here." McGonagall said walking with Dumbledore down the empty street towards Wool's Orphanage.

"It was the only choice Professor or else Harry would have had to live with Lily's sister where I fear he might have been killed." Dumbledore said stroking his beard.

"Where is the boy then Albus?" McGonagall said looking at Dumbledore's empty hands.

"Hagrid has gone to get him." Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure Albus you can trust Hagrid with such a responsibility."

"Ah dear Professor I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore said before a flying motorcycle appeared and landed right next to them. A half-giant was sitting on seat while a bundle was wrapped around his body with what appeared to be a little child.

"There's nothing to worry about Professor McGonagall while we were flying over he fell asleep." Hagrid said in his defense since he saw her worried expression that he was carrying a baby while flying the motorcycle.

"Hagrid, where did you get the motorcycle?" McGonagall said before noticing Dumbledore was looking down the road at something. "Albus what's wrong?" McGonagall said as she drew her wand waiting to see what had drawn Dumbledore's attention.

"Professor, take the child and go Tom is coming." Dumbledore demanded as he drew the elder wand ready for a battle. McGonagall looked shocked before telling Hagrid to hurry and they ran for the orphanage.

"Tom come out I know you're hiding somewhere out there. There is no point in hiding since I can already see you." Dumbledore said setting up wards around the building so that the muggles wouldn't wake up and interfere.

"You know headmaster you're too smart for your own good you know that." A man said as he stepped out from a lamp post. His hood was up covering his face in darkness but his red eyes were glowing looking at Dumbledore with amusement

"Why have you come tonight Tom?" Dumbledore said but he knew what the reason was and he only hoped that it wasn't it.

"Come Dumbledore I know you noticed me in the Wizengamot earlier yet you did nothing why is that?" Tom said before he drew his bone white wand pointing it at the old headmaster. Dumbledore just stayed quiet till Tom let out a long sigh.

"I came tonight because I am going to take the boy and make him an apprentice. I can see power in the boy. With the right training and time he shall become stronger than either of us. You don't think I'll let such raw potential go to waste on the side of light. His brother will be nothing compared to him" Tom said before smiling at Dumbledore's shocked expression.

"Tom you know I won't let you take the boy as long as I stand here if you want him you will have to kill me." Dumbledore said knowing that a duel was about to begin. The duel was one that would have been in history books should people have been there to see it.

**(A/N: I had several ways to I wanted to write the battle but none of them seemed right to me. So basically imagine a large battle that tore up the streets. Dumbledore almost lost and Severus Snape saved him because he wouldn't let You-Know-Who kill Lily's son. Now they came to an agreement Snape is Dumbledore's spy like the cannon story while Voldemort is gone for now.)**

McGonagall and Hagrid were running away from the battle that was raging behind them. She knew that if she turned around to help Albus he would be angry since he gave her an order to grab Harry and go. But she couldn't stomach the thought of leaving him there all alone. "Hagrid take the baby while I help Albus." She said as she turned.

"Where are you going Dumbledore won't be happy if you leave the child?" Hagrid said shouting at McGonagall who was running back. All of a sudden the spells stopped firing and there was nothing but an eerie silence. "Hagrid go! The orphanage is right there." She shouted pointed to a square building surrounded by high railings

As McGonagall was running she came to a stop. McGonagall was shocked seeing a stranger shake hands with Dumbledore while standing over Tom's apparently lifeless body.

"Dumbledore what is this?" McGonagall said exasperated from running and now noticing the destruction in the streets.

"Professor I told you to watch over the child. Where is he? Is the child and Hagrid are they safe?" Dumbledore stressed since he just dealt with one issue and now has another.

"The boy is alright Albus I sent Hagrid to drop the child off at the orphanage and watch over him till we get there. Also who might you be?"

"My name is Severus Snape a student you once had at school." Snape said a little annoyed that his former teacher forgot about him even though it's only been what a decade or two. How could she forget the man that was tormented by James and his friends during school?

"Ah young Severus it's been so long last I heard you were a Death Eater serving under You-Know-Who?" McGonagall said coldly wondering why a Death Eater was here until Dumbledore stepped in the way. "Professor we don't have time for this we must make sure Harry is safe before we depart." With that everyone walked to orphanage in silence and they saw Hagrid standing there tears in his eyes.

"Hagrid what's wrong?" McGonagall said putting her hand on the half-giant shoulders.

"Everything's alright McGonagall but I just don't want to leave the child her he will never know about us and I don't want him to suffer." Hagrid said as the tears began falling from his face.

"Hagrid son in time Harry will return to our world and when that day comes he must stay here for the ministry wanted to kill him. This was the only way for Harry to survive." Dumbledore said sadly as he placed his hand on Hagrids other shoulder motioning for him to place the bundle on the doorstep. Hagrid looked at Albus sadness in his eyes and back at Harry before setting the child down on the doorstep and pulling himself up.

As everyone apparated away Dumbledore looked at the child one last time fear in his eyes for what the child might become in the future. "I am sorry Harry for doing this and I hope you will forgive this old man when we meet again." Dumbledore then vanished hoping to see a bright future.

After Dumbledore left a woman stepped out of the shadows and went over to the child sleeping on the door step of the orphanage. The woman stopped instantly sensing a tremendous power coming from the 2 year old. She picked the child up smiling under her hood as she finally found someone worthy of inheriting her last name that has long since vanished her name was none other than Le Fay.

* * *

**9 Years Later**

Today was Harrys last day with his foster mother since she would die today before he went to the Hogwarts Express. His mother had only prolonged her life over these long decades because she was seeking an heir worthy of her name. As time drew on she feared she would never find one until she found him that night.

"Mother I'm coming in." Harry said as he kicked opened the door. Morgana looked up at her heir and smiled as he was everything she hoped he would be. Harry had a hood on now covering his head. His cold green eyes were the only things visible. "Harry before you go I have something to give you." Morgana said as she pulled her wand out of her sleeve and offering it to her heir.

"Mother what is this I already have a wand." Harry said as he pulled his own wand out. It was 11 inches made out of Holly and had a phoenix feather as its core. "Harry son once you take my wand you shall finally become a Le Fay. You don't have to make it your main wand, consider it a secondary wand if you so choose." Morgana said offering her wand to Harry.

Harry looked at his foster mother's wand before he took it in his hand. Instantly a green light engulfed the room before it vanished. It signaled that the wand had accepted Harry as its new master. Harry looked at his new wand and noted it was 12 inches made from the hide of a basilisk and the core was basilisk venom.

Harry looked up at his mother and her body was now dust laying on her bed. He felt a small pain in his chest before he stomped it down feeling sadness was unbecoming of a Le Fay. The only emotions Harry was taught only to feel love, friendship, and loyalty. Love was the main emotion to feel though since it would make sure the Dark Arts didn't consume him when he began training in there long forgotten arts.

"Joe!" Harry said as a house elf popped in front of him.

"Master what would you have me do?" Joe said before bowing.

"Clean this mess up." Harry said looking at the pile of dust before he pocketed both wands inside his robes. Joe then snapped his wands making the dust vanish before he vanished himself with a snap of his fingers.

"Farewell mother." Harry said as he turned away to leave. "Leo" Instantly another elf appeared that was shorter than Joe by 2 inches.

"Yes master what will you have of me?" The elf than knelt on his right knee awaiting his young master's orders.

"Have my things at the main entrance before I get there its almost time to for me to leave for Hogwarts." Harry said walking past Leo before he vanished to gather Harry's things.

As Harry walked down the hallways nodding to all his house elves he felt a sharp pain in his chest again since he would be gone for awhile. Harry knows he has the wealth he could ever desire and several homes should he get bored but at the same time he was lonely. Sure Harry had his elves but they were just there to serve him.

Harry adjusted his hood making sure it covered his head completely because Morgana told him that his face was one that the wizarding world might shun because of a prophecy that Harry has yet to hear. As Harry made it to the door Leo was waiting with his trunk bowing.

"Master everything is ready. Shall we go now?" Leo extended his hand for Harry to take.

Harry took Leo's hand and they vanished before appearing at the Hogwarts Express where everyone eyes looked at the hooded figure that had just appeared. "Leo, take my trunk to where ever they get dropped off. After that go home and you will be in charge until I come back." After that order Harry left to get on the train while everyone parted to make way for him.

Harry saw many empty compartments as he walked down to the very last carriage. As Harry waited for the train to move two girls knocked on the door of his compartment. Harry raised his wand without looking and unlocked the door allowing the two girls in.

"May we please sit here all the other compartments are full?" The girl asked with black hair to her shoulders like Harrys current style. "Sure take a seat." Harry said before looking out the window as the train finally departed. While they were sitting in silence the other girl with blonde hair and ice blue eyes caught Harry's attention.

He couldn't see much but she was beautiful in his eyes more so than her friend sitting next to her talking about something. Her blonde hair reached to the middle of her back and was nice and straight. Her skin is creamy white while her lips were a perfect shade of pink. However her image was ruined because she was glaring at Harry.

"Umm excuse me sir my name is Tracey Davis may we please have the pleasure of getting to know your name?" Tracey asked hoping to start a conversation since she noted that this guy was looking at her best friend. "My name is Harry, Harry Le Fay." he replied as kindly as he could before turning to the blonde.

"May I please hear your name as well since we're giving introductions I hope it's not too much to ask?" Harry asked as nicely as possible noticing the blondes eyes soften a bit. "My name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." She said however the boy worried her a bit since his face was covered in darkness and the only thing seem was his green eyes.

"I told you my name but may I ask you a question now?" Daphne asked while Harry noted that her eyes almost looked as if they were looking into his soul. "Sure go ahead."

"I was wondering why you are wearing a hood even though it's a sunny day. When you appeared many of the adults were worried that you were You-Know-Who in the flesh even though he had red eyes instead of your green." Daphne didn't fear his name but only said You-Know-Who because her friend Tracey feared his name.

Harry reached up to pull his hood off before he stopped. "I wear this hood because my mother taught me that my face is one that shouldn't be shown to the wizarding world for some reason."

"May we please see your face? We promise we won't tell anyone." Tracey asked since she wanted to know what lied beneath the hood. Harry's hand reached up gripping the top of his hood slowly pulling it away revealing his emerald green eyes and pure black hair that went to his shoulders.

"You look almost like the boy of prophecy Nathaniel Potter." Tracey stuttered. With the mention of his brother Nathaniel it made him tense. Even though he never met his family he heard from his mother Morgana that his family gave him up for a prophecy and that his younger brother was the one who was kept by their side. Over the years it made him bitter since he was abandoned.

"Could you possibly be his long lost brother that his family has always been talking about?" Tracey said looking Harry over. "No I'm sorry my name is Harry Le Fay if I was then you would have seen me at those pureblood parties." Harry said as he placed his hood back on covering his face in darkness.

"Wait, are you saying you have something against purebloods?" Tracey said as her voice was slowly getting angry.

"No of course not I respect purebloods and at the same time half-bloods since I am one myself. I just simply stated that if I was a Potter than you would have seen me there at those parties you throw."

"Wait how do you know we are Purebloods?" Tracey said defensively hoping this wouldn't turn into an arguement.

"I can tell you both are purebloods because of the power you both have. You may not see it but one day you two shall become exceptionally powerful witches." Harry said causing the argument to end since he flattered them by saying that even though it was true.

"I guess your right but now for another question. Harry Le Fay would you like to be our friend?" Tracey asked hopefully because he was a nice person who seemed kind honest and powerful. Tracey was also hoping that in time Harry and her best friend Daphne would fall in love in due time since Harry seemed like a nice guy despite his… appearance and the way he makes conversation.

"I'd be happy to but I must ask why?" Harry said wondering why he would be asked a question right after getting to know each other and stopping an argument before it got out of hand. "I have to be honest you seem like a nice guy and I can tell you are really strong by the look in your eyes." Tracey said honestly. Harry looked Tracey in the eyes to see any chance of deceit but was happy to see none.

"I would be happy to but I would like to hear Daphne's opinion before anything else." Harry said looking out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Daphne eyes softened since Harry wanted to hear her opinion. "It's alright Harry I can deal with it." Daphne said honestly since this Harry Le Fay was kind enough not to flirt with her like many guys before that she has met.

"Daphne thanks for allowing me to be your friend." Harry said honestly before noticing he lowered his cold personality for the girls. Harry promised once he got school he would be cold to everyone but his closest of friends.

* * *

"Okay, okay first years this way." Hagrid said walking up to them holding a lantern. The first years started to gather around before Harry disembarked. Everyone's eyes turned to Harry wondering why he had a hood on and also worried that he might be a Death Eater's child plotting something.

"And who might you be young lad?" Hagrid said looking the boy over. Hagrid couldn't see much from since the hood covered his face in darkness but what was certain was he had cold green eyes. "That is none of your concern." Harry said before turning around as Daphne and Tracey disembarked as well.

As they walked to Harrys hooded form many guys eyes turned to the girls but most were on the Daphne Greengrass. Everyone's eyes went wide when the girls went to the hooded figure and he nodded to them before they headed to the boats.

"Hey Cedric man did you see those girls. God they're cute. I wonder though what there connection is to the hooded boy?" One of Cedric's friends said who went by Dominick Williams. They were both starting school this year as well.

"Yah they are cute. Dominick, remember though we might not want to mess with that guy he seems powerful and it looks like he will do everything to protect them since they seem like friends." Cedric said looking at the girls walk away with Harry in the middle as they got on one of the boats. Daphne looked at both boys glaring at them with her ice blue eyes before Harry helped her get on.

Everyone looked at the castle in amazement while they slowly got closer in there magical boats. Harry looked at it and scowled though under his hood since he knew changes would be coming in the years to come. Harry also knew he would be at the center of it along with the brother he has yet to meet. "Tracey do perhaps you know when Nathaniel Potter will be coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Tracey seeking answers.

"I do but why do you want know?"

"No reason to be honest I just want to see what our worlds savior will be like." Harry replied trying his best not to scowl at her expression that was showing mischief. "He'll be here during our 3rd year of school." Daphne cut in not wanting to see what Tracey was grinning about.

* * *

35 students were now waiting in the Chamber of Reception as Hagrid left them there to wait while Professor McGonagall stepped out to talk to the new first years before they entered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates. Before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves about the houses they hoped to be sorted into until Harry shouted "Shut up the Professor is trying to talk!" Everyone's eyes turned to the hooded figure before they turned their attention to McGonagall again.

"Thank you now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that McGonagall walked back inside the great hall while everyone went back to muttering about the houses they hoped to be sorted into.

"Hey Harry what house do you hope to be sorted in?" Tracey said as she elbowed him to get his attention. Daphne turned to see what Harrys answer would be after glaring at some boys trying to get close to her.

"To be honest I don't care what house I end up in. Just as long as I end up in the same house with the both of you since I don't want to lose my first friends." He said nonchalantly as the doors opened. All the first years walked in after McGonagall and stopped right in front of a stool that had an old hat sitting on top.

"Okay before we begin the sorting, our headmaster would like to say some words." She said as Dumbledore stood up from his seat. He was looking over all the new first years before his eyes landed on Harry whose hood was over his head.

"Our caretaker Mr. Filch has wanted me to remind you 1st years that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Unless you want a most excruciating death." He said adding emphasis to excruciating. "Also you all might notice accommodations being made to your individual houses. We ask that you do not interfere with those for they will become important starting next year." With that he sat down watching as the sorting began.

"Tracey Davis." McGonagall said. Tracey walked up sitting down on the stool as the professor placed the sorting hat on her hair. 10 seconds later the hat shouted "Slytherin!" Afterwards Fred and George Weasley were sorted into Gryffindor. Cedric and Dominick were sorted into Hufflepuff and Cho Chang was put in Ravenclaw and Daphne was put in Slytherin.

"Harry… l-Le Fay." McGonagall stuttered waiting to see who would step and if it was the Harry who vanished from 9 years ago. Dumbledore waited in his chair to see this Le Fay and instantly the hooded boy stepped forward sitting on the stool while all the professors tried to get a better look at the boy's face.

Harry's right hand reached up gripping his hood slowly pulling it back revealing a boy with long straight hair and eyes that reminded everyone of the boy of prophecy.

"He looks just like an older Nathaniel Potter but far more handsome!" Some Hufflepuff girl shouted at the end of the Great Hall. Several girls noted the boy as handsome despite being only 11.

As McGonagall got over her initial shock she placed the hat on top of Harrys head.

"Hmm interesting, interesting indeed." The hat said in Harry's head. "You have the bravery of a Gryffindor yet at the same time the cunning of a Slytherin. However I sense power in you that would best be suited for Slytherin." Harry nodded once the hat said Slytherin since that was the house he wanted.

"Harry Le Fay shall be sorted into… Slytherin!" The hat shouted. McGonagall took the hat off Harry as he put him hood back on ignoring everyone's shocked expression as he took his seat right next to Daphne who had Tracey on the other side.

After everyone was sorted and the feast was over Harry and his friends were lead to the common room by Sarah Knifong who was one of the houses prefects. Most students considered her the nice prefect until they got to know her and saw a whole other side. Once everyone entered the common room they saw the other prefect sitting on a leather couch being fed scowling once his eyes landed on the students.

"Okay boys and girls I am the prefect James Anderson." He said as he got up while Sarah went to his side and wrapped her arm around him before she kissed him.

"While you are in the noble house of Salazar Slytherin you will listen to both of us and follow our every command." She said glaring at everyone promising everlasting pain if you spoke up.

"If any of you fools think otherwise you shall answer to me. Got it?" Everyone from 1st to 7th years nodded except for Harry whose green eyes were glaring at them both. However James noticed and called him out.

"You young what was it? Harry Le Fay right come here right now well make an example out of you for your glaring." He said grinning while the entire student body split making a path for Harry to follow.

As Harry slowly went towards the couple his handd slowly went into his robe grabbing both his wands promising that when the nearest opportunity appears he would make them both suffer.

"Okay everyone watch as my boyfriend makes an example of this pathetic fist year." Sarah said scowling at everyone before her cold eyes landed on Harry. James pulled his wand out pointing it at Harry as he was about to say the _Cruciatus _curse however Harry acted faster pulling both of his wands out shocking everyone that he would have two wands instead of the normal one.

"_Confringo"_ Harry shouted as he pointed his wands at the ground causing it to explode sending both Sarah and James flying across the common room hitting the back wall.

Harry than shouted _"Levicorpus"_ With both wands he lifted them up by their ankles before he sent them flying across the room slamming them against the walls before dropping them in front of him.

Harry then knelt down to say something to their scared faces. "I promise you both if you ever try anything to me or anyone in this house again I promise, you will regret it and I won't be so merciful next time." With that he stood up looking at them both for an answer.

"We promise." They both said together now scared of the first year. With that Harry got up and went to the boy's dorm not noticing everyone else's varied expressions. Many were surprised that Harry managed to beat both prefects so easily but at the same time many were thankful since now the prefects wouldn't rule over them anymore.

Daphne and Tracey decided to go get some rest since tomorrow would be a busy day. Another boy by the name of Blaise Zabini decided he would get to know the young Le Fay so he went to the first year's dorm to introduce himself and saw Harry laying on one of the 7 beds.

Harry looked to see who interrupted him in his thoughts and saw a boy probably the same age as him but had dark skin and almost no hair on his head. "Who are you?" he said since he just wanted time to rest.

"My name is Blaise Zabini and I just wanted to thank you for what you did this morning."

"You don't have to thank me I did what I did because they called me out and they deserved it."

"Sure but if you didn't then we might all be serving under them now so I just figured I'd thank you for what you did." Blaise than extended his right arm for Harry to shake as a sign of gratitude.

Harry looked the boy over one last time before noticing that in time Blaise could become a powerful ally in due time and with the right training. With that Harry took Blaise's hand and shook it as well signaling a friendship between the two boys.

* * *

"Albus what shall we do Harry has returned and with the name of histories darkest witch M. Le Fay." McGonagall said pacing across his office. Dumbledore was deep in thought though wondering how to proceed.

"Than what do you recommend I do professor?" He said not being able to think of anything at the moment.

"Why don't you contact his parents they might be able to sway Harry back to the side of light." She said hopeful.

"No I can't do that yet it might anger the boy even more I suggest we wait and see where he goes since Tom was right that night Harry is exceptionally powerful it's just the matter of who he will fight for in the future." Dumbledore said thinking about all the possibilities.

"Okay Albus I'll go along with your plan but in time will you tell his parents?" McGonagall pleaded hoping that his family might still bring him from the darkness he has set himself in.

"I promise professor, now go get some sleep it will be a very busy day tomorrow.' The headmaster said as he turned around to face his pet phoenix faux while McGonagall left. "Lily, James what have I done." He said to himself before sitting back down to bode about the school year.

**A/N: Okay that is it for now for this chapter. Next chapter will be about Harrys first year in school but it will take me awhile since I don't want it to be like the canon story until his brother Nathaniel shows up to live the canon story plot. Anyways I decided to put Cho, Cedric, and the Twins in Harrys year because well they will become important later on in the story. Anyways hate it, love it tell me since I'm trying to make this better than my first. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and PaleRider365 see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter the Reign of Slytherin**

**A/N: Okay first I would like to say sorry for not updating on my weekly Thursday it's just that every time my friend and I read this over there were mistakes here and there so this is the overall finished one. I leave it up to all of you to decide if I did decent or not and could you tell me since I believe it will show me my mistakes and hopefully I'll get better as time goes on. I take no credit for anything everything goes to there rightful owners.**

**Chapter 2 A Part of the First Year and Someone else' Memories**

"_Mom?" a 6 yr. old boy asked who was on the other side of his mom's oak wood bedroom door._

"_Come in my boy." A voice said on the other side that was demanding but sweet at the same time. Once the child opened the door he saw his mom's eyes piercing his body almost as if they could look into his soul._

_Her eyes were an unnatural rainbow color that was only possible from her long study of the Dark Arts. Her teeth were nearly gone while her skin was pale. The boy always wondered why his mom had never tried to fix her appearance with magic since wasn't that possible._

"_Mother I had this terrible dream, and I was hoping you could tell me what it means?"_

_She stayed quiet pondering if the time was slowly approaching. "Son what have you seen in your dreams?" She asked hoping his darkness hadn't started to manifest itself yet._

_The boy looked down his face darkening as if he saw the gates of hell open before him. "Mother in the dream I saw older than I am now standing in a courtyard." However he stopped at the mention of the courtyard as his body began to shake._

"_Son, you must tell me what you saw." She demanded._

"_I know." The boy said his face grime as he took a few slow deep breathes before continuing._

"_There were two teens standing behind me one maybe the same age with a yellow and black shirt the other boy looked like me however he was wearing glasses and had a red and black shirt on." _

"_Please go on son." His mother than placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked into her eyes and knew he would be safe with her there next to him._

"_I then saw a person draped in black robes as if they were crafted from the very night sky. He then turned to us say something before I woke up."_

_The boy looked at his mother and noticed her face had darkened while she saw a dark figure standing behind the boy grinning holding up two fingers before vanishing._

"_Mother what's wrong?" _

"_I now see the time is approaching so I have a secret I must now tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I must tell you you're true name to understand the person you saw in those robes."_

"_My name what do you mean am I not a Le Fay?"_

"_You are not a Le Fay, at least not yet but you're original name was…"_

Daphne instantly woke up her head now covered in sweat. She looked around to see where she was and breathed a sigh as she was still in her room. Every night since school had started she has been having these dreams about the boy and mother for months on end.

The dreams began with the woman picking the child up an orphanage and now the child apparently had a dream that worried the mother.

"What are these dreams trying to tell me?" Daphne shouted before going back to sleep since there were only a few more hours and she needed them for tomorrow.

Three hours later Daphne pulled herself out of bed not caring about the cold ground her bare feet were touching as she went to her bathroom to take a shower. While she was conditioning her hair she couldn't help but think of the boy from her dreams.

In appearance he looked like a younger version of Harry however the child had a sweet face that could make a person all fuzzy inside while Harry was emotionless and cold.

Once Daphne turned the shower off and got out she put her school uniform checking herself in the mirror. She wore the black waistcoat with the Slytherin emblem above her chest which was over a green shirt, a black skirt which hanged below her knees and a tie with the Slytherin colors on it. She also had black leggings that went up to her knees becuase she got tired of boys always looking at her legs.

Daphne was hoping to see Harry or Tracey on her way out but was depressed to see only Sarah and James kissing on the leather couch again like always.

"What are you looking at Ice Queen jealous you don't have a boyfriend?" Sarah demanded breaking off from the kiss and glaring at her while James tried to avoid Daphne's glare.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours Sarah; I hope you haven't forgotten that night so quickly when you were tossed you around like a ragdoll." Daphne said before putting on a smile while Sarah took a step back at the mention of that night.

Ever since that unfortunate day Sarah and James were no longer the leaders of the house. Instead the house was leaderless and that was something that needed to be rectified soon. Many first years including Daphne tried to convince Harry to take charge but he wouldn't at the moment.

"Sarah sweetheart as much as you hate her it would be best not to get on her bad side." James said putting a hand on his girlfriends' now stiff shoulders while Daphne was pretending not to notice Sarah's glare.

"Why should I she is just a first year that thinks she better than us." Sarah demanded not looking at her boyfriend but instead at the blonde twirling her hair looking away laughing inside.

"Because dear out of all the first years," James looked at Daphne before saying "She is the closest to him if we do anything to her we will be on the receiving end of his wand."

"What is wrong with you?!" Sarah turned turning to her boyfriend glaring. "Ever since that night you have become a fool. What happened before you ruled this house with an iron grip."

"Harry Le Fay happened and ever since we can't do anything without him interfering." James said now getting serious.

"That's what I'm talking about ever since we got tossed around we lost our power but you'll get him next time I'm sure of it."

"I doubt that very much Sarah." Daphne commented before looking away. Sarah returned to glaring at Daphne again until James got up and stood between the two girls.

"Sarah as much as I hate to admit it" James looked at Daphne one last time "She is right, Sarah his power is continuing to increase and it shows no signs of stopping."

"What do you mean is he is actually getting stronger? I doubt that the only reason he beat us was because he had two wands for bloody sake."

"No that is where you are wrong. I looked in his eyes when he dropped us and saw he wasn't even serious about dueling me instead his eyes showed a sick type of amusement." James said before shivering at the image of those cold green eyes.

"Fine" Sarah growled "Get going Daphne before I change my mind."

Daphne just waved bye to Sarah before she walked out of the common room running into one person she didn't want to see so early in the morning Blaise Zabini.

"What do you want Blaise?" Daphne demanded her voice icy.

"I was sent her by Harry to see if anything is wrong since you weren't in the Great Hall at your usual time." Blaise said while his eyes were slowly going down her young undeveloped figure.

"If that was all you can gone now." Daphne grumbled as she noticed he was staring at her.

She followed the direction of his eyes and saw they were looking at her legs. _'This is your fault'_ Daphne thought as she sent her leg up smashing her shoe into Blaises bits hearing a satisfying crunch as he fell to the ground.

"Ice Queen you Bitch!" Blaise shouted as he tried to protect his bits from another possible kick. Daphne was thinking about giving him another kick but instead bent down lifting his face up so that he was facing her ice blue eyes.

"Blaise you should know this by now. You either look me in the eyes or you end up on the ground." She wispered ignoring his glare before getting up "Be lucky I didn't hex them off but next time I will."

With that Daphne left the boy while she went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once the Great Hall doors were opened all the conversations quieted down to nothing but a whisper till she took her seat next to Harry.

"Why did all the conversation quiet down so much Harry?" Daphne whispered not noticing that mostly everyone's eyes were on the two of them.

"Because Ice Queen everyone knows what happened to poor Dominick." Harry said looking at his newspaper and eating a piece of toast. While across the hall Dominick was hoping Daphne wouldn't look at his direction.

"You know he deserved it for accidently falling on top of me." Daphne said glaring at Harry who didn't even care "Speaking of which, where is Tracey she isn't doing her morning amount of gossip."

"She is off with the Weasley twins doing what they do best getting their daily amount of gossip on anyone that ends up in their radar." Harry replied before eating some sausage.

"Daphne by the way where is my right hand Blaise, I sent him to find you yet he isn't here why is that?" than the doors opened revealing Blaise who had his hands holding what he presumed to be his bits.

"He wasn't looking at my eyes so he got what he deserved." Daphne replied leaning on her hand while Blaise sat across from her. Daphne than put on a smile which made Blaise get up and sit across from Harry instead before he felt someone kick his shin under the table.

Harry just sighed. Ever since Blaise was labeled his right hand she had turned him into her own personal punching bag since she found it amusing while Blaise hated it because he couldn't do anything about it since Daphne was better than him at everything.

"Daphne I need you to stop messing with my right hand every time the two of you cross paths." Daphne looked at Harry for a brief second noting it was more a demand than anything.

"I will when he stops looking at my underage body" Daphne said before smiling at Blaise and sending another kick into the poor boys shin making him scream in pain.

Harry looked at the both of his friends groaning since this was going to be an annoying friendship at least though he hoped she would shy from permanent damage.

"Now for a change of topic, Harry have you thought of my proposal earlier?" Blaise asked trying to avoid Daphne's face that was demanding to know what he was talking about.

"No I am too busy for things like that" Harry said before looking at Daphne "Besides I hate standing in the spot light." Blaise just shook his head in disappointment since he used the same excuse again.

"Come on Harry we have all seen how good you are on a broom. You sure have true talent for a first year compared to the rest of us." Fred said as he and his twin appeared out of nowhere. No matter when or where Daphne could tell the twins were always near each other.

"They're right you know everyone has seen your skill on a broomstick already." Tracey said appearing out of thin air just like the twins.

"Harry also we heard something very interesting yesterday while eavesdropping on the headmaster." Fred said smiling since he wanted to see how angry Harry could get.

"Yah from what we heard you're really related to," Daphne looked at Harry and saw he tensed a bit before going back to eating. "To the Potter Family and that you are Nathaniel's…" Fred said in mid sentence.

"You've got to be kidding me guys really?" Harry said before taking a drink out of his goblet. Daphne looked Harry a little more closely and saw he was still tense about something.

"George looks like we'll need a better joke to anger him." Fred said smiling. While Daphne saw Harry take a deep breath before he got up heading to his next class while Daphne saw Blaise trying to sneak away.

"Blaise where do you think you're going? I need to talk to you about something" Daphne said her voice sweet while Blaise stopped right in his tracks. He turned around slowly facing Daphne whose ice blue eyes were promising pain if he ran away. It was a hopeless situation but he had to try so he ran for it.

"Blaise you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Daphne said coldly before she gave chase promising to make his day far worse than she was originally planning.

After a long day of punishing Blaise, Charms, Potions, and DADA Daphne entered her room discarding her waistcoat before she fell onto her soft bed not caring how cold it was getting in her room as her eyes closed entering the dream again.

"_You are not a Le Fay, at least not yet but you're original name was once Harry Potter."_

"_What do you mean?" asked the child who was now indeed a younger Harry Le Fay._

"_Harry let me explain when I first found you, you were lying on a doorstep at an orphanage at the age of no older than two years old."_

"_You already told me this didn't you say they did that because they hated me?" Harry said while his eyes showed sadness._

"_I can't give specifics for it is not yet your time. However there was a prophecy that declared you would become the new dark lord once your younger brother defeats Voldemort." The mother said looking at her son to see his expression and saw his sad eyes darken considerably._

"_So are you telling me the figure I saw in the robes is Lord Voldemort and one of those boys I saw was my brother." Harry said his hands forming into fists barely able to control the rage building inside of his young body._

_She took a breath before continuing "Yes Harry they abandoned you for your brother while you were thrown aside like trash." She said before taking a deep breath as she looked away pained since she was holding back some of the truth._

"_Mother," she looked at her son "If my family fears me for what I'll become in the future then when I see them again I'll show them something they won't forget." Harry said while the dark figure behind him grinned._

Daphne instantly shot up from her bed banging her head against the railing on her bed. Rubbing her head as she laid back down thinking about what the dream or maybe memory had just shown her. One thing she was certain of was her friend Harry Le Fay was once known as Harry Potter.

Second his family abandoned him for the child prophecy and it caused Harry to hate his family like her own relationship with her family.

_'I'll talk to him about it later'_ Daphne thought as she went back to sleep wondering if Harry would truly become a future dark lord.

While across from Daphne's room Harry was in his room having a dream again about his friend Daphne Greengrass.

"_Mom I don't care about the Potters they are just an ancient house full of future lions." Daphne cried who was no older than 8 years old._

"_Sweetheart please keep your mouth shut about the Potter family they are one of the most respected pure blood families and eventually you might marry their son Nathaniel." a man said walking into the room wearing dark blue dress robes._

"_I won't marry their child Nathaniel Potter he is nothing more than a kid who is supposedly a great hero because of some prophecy everyone knows about."_

_The mother and father looked at each other expressions angry because their daughter wasn't acting the way she should be and if her attitude continues she won't be the heir of the Greengrass family and their adopted daughter would._

"_Daphne Greengrass," the mother said sternly to her "When the Potters arrive, you will be on your best behavior got it." The mom said as she held Daphne's face so that she was facing her._

"_Okay mother." Daphne said bitterly. Daphne didn't show it but she promised in time she would make her parents pay for the way they treated her._

_Daphne's hate for the Potter family though went farther back. Apparently Nathaniel had a brother who was tossed aside like garbage because they wanted to keep the child of prophecy. _

_If Nathaniel did have brother she wanted to meet the boy because they would both have something in common their hatred for their families._

_The dream shifted so that Harry was now standing in the party standing behind Daphne who was wearing a black dress with silver heels standing next to her father and mother while the Potters walked up to them._

"_James Potter it is an honor to have you here at our party." Daphne's father said before he gave a bow. Daphne though saw through his sad excuse for an act since he was just sucking up to the ancient house._

"_The honor is all mine Daniel Greengrass," With James looked at Daphne "Oh may I ask your name miss?" Daphne just scowled._

_Daphne looked away until Daniel nudged her "My name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." She said grudgingly._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Daphne," Lily Potter said "I can tell you will make a beautiful wife for my son Nathaniel one day." Nathaniel than walked up wearing red dress robes drinking some green liquid before his eyes landed on Daphne._

"_You're beautiful," Nathaniel said dropping his glass running to her "My name is Nathaniel Potter what is your name?" Daphne was not impressed by the boys sudden introduction, instead she was just revolted at the thought of marrying the 7 year old who had too much cologne on._

"_My name is none of your business." Daphne said as she walked closer to the boy before sending heels into whatever bits he had before Nathaniel crumpled over and fell over face first into the trimly cut lawn. _

_Daniel rushed to the boy to check if he was alright before looking at James "I'm so sorry James my daughter is usually not like this." _

_Daphne walked away from the party ignoring her mom's call for her as she went to the lake behind her house where she laid down on the ground looking at the night sky. _

"_Why are you and why are you watching me?" Daphne asked turning around and looking in Harrys direction while he was shocked could actually see him even though this is nothing more than dream._

"…" _Harry tried to say but nothing would come out._

"_I see you're a mute how sad but I feel like I've seen you somewhere." Daphne stood up before extending her hand till it managed to touch his cheek for a second._

Harry woke up startled before noticing he was still in his own personal room. _What just happened?_ Harry thought as he got up and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror noticing the bags under his eyes.

_It truly seemed like she could see me however that can't be possible since that was just a dream right?_

Harry than left his bathroom before he went back to his bed to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

McGonagall looked at the two images of Harry and Daphne sleeping before asking embarrassed "Albus, why are keeping an eye on Daphne and Harry?"

"Did you know professor that when two people of magical prowess begin to see dreams of one another they will be bonded together for life?" Dumbledore said stroking his beard ignoring her previous question.

"What do you mean exactly?" McGonagall couldn't understand what he was trying to imply.

"Harry and Daphne have been dreaming of each other," Dumbledore said as the professor looked wide eyed. "To be honest though it isn't really dreams instead they are seeing memories, from each other's long forgotten and hidden past."

"Are you saying Albus that the two are bonded together by a magical contract?" McGonagall said cursing whoever came up with the idea of magical contracts.

"No, no it is nothing like that. They are indeed bonded but not by a contract instead there magical cores are bonded together and is slowly pulling the two of them together for some reason."

"What are you trying to tell me than Albus?"

"I'm saying that I now see a way to prevent Harry Le Fay's continuing decent into darkness. If he falls in love with someone then the darkness inside him may be driven away." Dumbledore said looking at his pet phoenix.

"So are you saying that you're going to make Daphne and Harry fall in love with each other?"

"No their magical cores will bring them together and hopefully their feelings for each other will drive away the darkness inside Harry."

"Are you certain that Harry will follow the path of light should his darkness be beaten?"

"I don't know professor, I truly don't know but before then I'll make plans to bring the two of them together."

Dumbledore didn't know it but his plans would not work out for the two future lovers. Instead next year they would face a trial that no normal couple would usually face.

* * *

Once Daphne finished her morning shower and left the common room where Sarah and James were arguing about something she ran into Harry who was waiting for her in the dungeons.

"Harry is something the matter?" Daphne asked while noticing he was slouching compared to his normal self that is always standing up straight and proud.

"Daphne… I need to talk you about something but not here somewhere private." She nodded before Harry led her to an empty room that had several desks and seats arranges in an O shape.

Harry took a seat in the middle of the room before saying "Daphne I don't know what is happening to me but recently I have been having these dreams of you."

Daphne now had a glare on her face. Was Harry going to become like all the other guys before him she thought before remembering he has never had interest in anything as of late.

"What kind of dreams?" Daphne demanded ice in her voice while her eyes were looking into his green before noticing a slight change in them almost as if they had turned red for a second.

"It's not like dreams but it seemed more like memories of your past when you were a child and met the Potter family during a party." Daphne didn't show it but now she was worried since he was having the same problems as she was.

"Harry… I also have something I must tell you as well." Daphne than pulled up a chair before sitting across from him.

"Don't tell me you have been having dreams as well?" Harry said wondering if it was true and if so what dreams she most likely saw.

"I have as well and I know you don't want to talk about your past but we both are having these dreams and it would be best to talk about now." and then she completed the sentence in her mind '_Before I see your past in my sleep instead.'_

Harry just sighed "Fine what would you like to know about me?" His voice was bitter before he looked away not wanting to face her while his eyes turned red again for a second.

After several seconds of thinking she decided to ask "Harry is it true your name was once Harry Potter?"

Harry tensed _so she must have seen the day I learned about my own true name._

"It was once and if I grew up differently I might have neeb known as Harry Potter however when my foster mother adopted me I became Harry Le Fay tossing my old name away and in a way I liberated myself."

"Why?"

"If you saw what I think you saw than you should already know my family abandoned me for a prophecy believing I would become a Dark Lord." Harry cried in anger at the mention of the prophecy that pained the Ice Queens heart.

"Harry do you truly believe you will become a Dark Lord once Nathaniel beats Voldemort." Daphne said, mulling over the information in thought.

"I don't know." Harry said stopping to think about his shadow getting stronger "If I do choose to become one though I only hope someone will stop me before I get out of hand."

"Harry why are you giving up? It is your life and you can decide which road you will walk down." Daphne said angry wondering if Harry had indeed given up and accepted his fate.

"Daphne I haven't given up, at least not yet but remember there is no defying a prophecy and my fate has already been written in stone."

"Harry, are you really telling me you have given up on your life?" Daphne demanded standing up

"Daphne I think that is enough about my past for now." Harry wanting to end this conversation as quickly as possible while Daphne promised this wouldn't be the last she asked him about his future.

"What would you like to know about my past Harry?" Daphne than put on her 'Ice Queen' mask as she sat back down.

"I only saw one memory in my dreams so I want to know why you hate your family so much." Daphne flinched a bit at the mention of her family but she wouldn't let her mask break this quickly.

"When I was born into the Greengrass line my mother and father expected more out of me than a normal family would of a little girl."

"What did they expect from you?" Harry asked as he put his hood back on covering his face in darkness. Daphne felt a pain in her chest since his face was cute for an 11yr old even though it was rarely seen.

"They expected me to marry into an ancient house to increase their standing in the Wizenmagot." Daphne was now angry remembering how she was treated as nothing but an object in her family.

"Does your family realize that there are only a few left?" he didn't want to appear like a know it all but he was stating the facts as it was.

"I know but that was what I was raised for since once I become a teenager I'll become an exceptionally beautiful witch." Daphne said before quickly looking away trying to hide the blush forming on her face.

"Wait how do you know that you will become beautiful once you become a teenager?"

"Harry in the Greengrass family a female born is noted for their beauty I don't know why it is but it is just natural in my family."

"So let me get this straight once you become a teenager your family will force you to marry Nathaniel Potter." Harry was now appalled that a family would do that to their only daughter.

"That is right more or less… however my father and mother soon realized that I would not be there little puppet so they adopted a girl that would become the heir should I fall out of grace with them." Daphne said bitterly remembering how much she hated Astoria.

"They adopted a girl to replace you?" Harry was shocked but not really surprised since her family expected her to marry Nathaniel in the future.

"Yes her name is Astoria Greengrass." Daphne's eyes were now full of anger at the thought of Astoria but her mask was still on which made Harry regret asking about her family.

"Daphne… I'm sorry for asking you about your family issues so let's just end it here." Harry said wanting to calm Daphne down before she broke down and took her rage out on him which was something he didn't want to be at the end of.

"Harry don't you want to know about my family issues though?" Daphne asked surprised that Harry was willing to end everything just like that.

"I want to know but I now see that it would be best if we didn't talk about our respective pasts anymore since we both are bitter about the the way our families treated us." Harry was completely honest since he didn't wan to lie to someone else like him and he wasn't alone anymore.

"Harry… thanks." Daphne said before thinking about how she had finally found someone like her that hated their family for the way they were treated.

"Don't mention it Ice Queen now go to breakfast I have some business to take care of before tonight." Harry said getting up and opening the door for her.

Daphne arched an eyebrow "What is this business for exactly?"

"Tonight I'll tell everyone my true name." Harry said leaving Daphne alone in the room wondering why he was going to be doing this all of a sudden.

* * *

After the feast was over Harry called everyone together in the common room to talk to us about something important. So now Daphne and Tracey were sitting next to Blaise while everyone was talking about the reason Harry had called them all together.

"Maybe he will finally take charge of our house." A second year said that had a deep respect for Harry because of his vast knowledge of magic and how he wasn't a snob nosed kid that most of first years usually were.

"I doubt it he said loud and clear several times now he doesn't want to take charge anytime soon." A third year said back who was sitting down reading a muggle book titled _Lord of the Rings._

Finally after five minutes of waiting and various discussions Harry walked into the common room standing in front of everyone drawing their attention.

"Harry Le Fay, thank you so much for finally showing up." Sarah said mocking him despite James trying to hold her back Harry though ignored her focusing his attention on the majority.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering why I called everyone together tonight."

Everyone nodded in agreement until another outburst came from a certain prefect.

"You got that right now hurry up I have more important business to take care of." Sarah growled while James stepped away not wanting to get take the blame for what his girlfriend was doing.

Harry glared at Sarah for a second before continuing "Thank you Sarah for your opinion now as I was saying I called you all together because I feel like you all deserve explanation to why someone else should be our leader besides me."

"Harry haven't you already told us the reason why though?" asked Tracey who was almost now studying half asleep.

"Everything I've told you so far has been an excuse, now though I feel like I should give you all the honest truth." Harry said looking at the crowd his eyes landing on Daphne for a second before moving on.

"Finally well get a honest reason why out of you Harry Le Fay I've been waiting so come on out with it." a third year asked who was sitting back grinning before eating a licorice wand

"I have one favor to ask of all of you though… I ask that none of you mention what I am about to tell you for it will become known in due time." While everyone nodded in agreement Daphne was wondering what he would tell everyone.

"Tonight I will tell everyone my true name."

"Wait your true name? Isn't your name Harry Le Fay?" James asked wondering if Le Fay was a name he adopted and if it was what his original name was that caused him to change it.

"No my name was not originally Harry Le Fay…" Harry began his eyes changing for a moment but no one seemed to notice but Daphne who saw the faintest color of red for a second.

"My original name was once Harry James Potter." With that declaration everyone was surprised since a Potter was in their house and not just any Potter the 'Lost Potter'.

"Wait Harry so are you telling us you are the brother to the boy of prophecy?" James stuttered since he had been rude to one of the most respected houses to ever exist.

"James I hate to say it but yes I was however at age two my family abandoned me for that prophecy that most of your families know about."

"Ah how sad you're family abandon you poor baby." Sarah said mockingly before quieting down as Harry's eyes were showing her what would happen if she didn't stop this instant.

"Yes Sarah my family abandoned me for the great prophecy that supposedly talked about me becoming the new dark lord once Nathaniel defeats Voldemort."

"Harry please don't say his name can you just call him You-Know-Who?" Tracey asked shivering at the mention of his name while everyone looked at Tracey with pity.

"Shut up Tracey! Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Daphne said while holding back the urge to slap Tracey as hard as she could.

Tracey couldn't believe what she was hearing from her friend "Daphne you've always called him You-Know-Who why are you suddenly calling him by his name?"

"I only did that because you're a friend and I didn't feel like arguing with you on what to call Voldemort." Daphne was now beyond annoyed and wanted nothing more to slap her.

"Daphne you can't mean that."

"Tracey stop it that's enough," Harry demanded noticing that Daphne was about to slap Tracey and it would probably end their friendship if he didn't stop them soon.

"Harry thanks for stopping us." Daphne than got up and choose to sit next to Harry instead while he looked at her wondering why she was going to sit next to him.

"Don't mention it" Harry turned his attention to his house mates before continuing

"Now you know why I shouldn't be our leader because I was once a Potter and they are always and I mean always sorted into Gryffindor." Harry said looking away while Daphne was outraged.

"Harry why are you making excuses again?" Daphne said trying her best not to lash out at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry said trying to avoid her gaze but he was failing miserably as she grabbed him by the shoulders turning him around so that they were both looking at each other.

"I mean who cares if you were once a Potter I don't know what everyone thinks about you but I see you as a Le Fay and a friend." Daphne said as everyone was wondering what she was trying to do.

"Daphne what are you…" Blaise was asking before getting hit with a stunning spell from Daphne's wand.

"Harry I now see that you believe that your heritage is what's standing in the way and this is nothing but another excuse you've just made for yourself."

"Daphne it isn't an excuse I'm not even a pureblood I'm a half-blood who was lucky to be put into this noble house."

While the two were arguing everyone else was making bets to see if Daphne could indeed convince Harry to take charge for once and if the two of them had a crush on each other.

Daphne couldn't take it anymore so she raised her right hand and slapped him as hard as she could across his cheek while her eyes showed anger and pain at how her friend viewed himself.

"Harry everything you've said to us tonight have just been more excuses when will you realize they don't matter to any of us." Daphne cried before slapping Harry once more.

"Daphne…"

"Harry let me ask you this, do you think we care you're a half-blood? Does anyone care that you were a Potter? I don't know how everyone sees you but right now I see you as my friend and a Le Fay."

"Daphne I…" Daphne placed her right hand on his mouth shushing him again.

"Harry whatever you want to say you can say after I'm done." Daphne said while Harry realized that her hand was as cold as ice but surprisingly soft.

"You may think that you should be one of those foolish Lions but you're not."

"Daphne what the hell was that for?" Blaise demanded as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Blaise shut up or so help me I'll hex your bits off." Daphne growled before looking at Harry again who was breathing into her hand however instead of making her hand sweaty he was instead warming her hand up.

"Harry I believe you were made a snake for a reason and that is to bring honor back to our once noble house before Nathaniel appears and takes all the glory."

"Harry, she is right and as much as I hate and despise you for ending my reign I can honestly say you are the one who shall put the Slytherin house on the top again." James spoke up while Sarah was shocked to hear those words from her boyfriend while everyone else looked at James wondering if he had gone crazy.

Harry took Daphne's hand off his before looking into her ice blue eyes noticing a slight blush on her cheeks "It looks like I no matter what I say Daphne will just hurt me so I will become our houses leader starting next year are you all happy now?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted together in unison since Harry was now stepping up.

Once everyone went to their individual bedrooms to get some sleep Harry was sitting on a leather chair while Daphne was sitting on the couch facing him since he asked her to stay for a moment.

"So why did you want to say to me Harry?" Daphne asked awkwardly not able to look him in the eyes.

"I wanted to say thank you for everything up to this moment." Harry said trying to hide his emotions while Daphne could see a mixture of emotions he never usually showed.

"It's no problem Harry I'm sure you would have done the same for me if our roles had been reversed." Daphne was wondering though if he really would.

"Daphne I have a favor to ask of you." Harry said standing up and turning away from Daphne as his eyes became red again before turning around to face her, his eyes back to normal.

"Harry I have a feeling that you are hiding something from me?" Daphne said with her eyebrow raised.

"Daphne whatever happens to me next year stay as the Ice Queen. Should I fall down the road of darkness I want you to stop me no matter what." Harry said as his eyes became red again.

"Harry what in merlin is going on, why are your eyes red all of a sudden?" Daphne said and could have sworn she saw someone standing in his shadow.

"Daphne please you must promise me you'll do it should it come to pass." Harrys voice was much deeper almost as if he was fighting someone for control of his body.

"I promise." Daphne growled before Harry walked to his room to get some sleep for tomorrow while his mind was on the fate that was awaiting him in the distant future.

"Harry what have you seen, what do your red eyes mean, and why have you asked me to do something so…so unreasonable." Daphne shouted pounding her fist onto the table once she was certain no one was around.

After a few minutes of thinking Daphne got up and decided to go to sleep not noticing someone was watching her from the darkness before grinning.

* * *

The last few months went by quickly and now all the students were boarding the Hogwarts Express while McGonagall was in discussion with Dumbledore about the coming future that was covered in darkness.

"Albus what is happening it seems like Harry has begun his road into darkness while that creature is getting stronger." McGonagall was now worried seeing as his eyes were becoming red more frequently.

"It looks like the darkness inside him is getting stronger and the only deciding factor left in deciding his fate is Daphne Greengrass." Dumbledore said before Severus Snape walked in.

"Albus you're hiding something from us aren't you if you don't tell us anything how do you expect anyone to follow you old man?" Snape growled while thinking how terrible he would feel when if Lily found out her son was destroyed.

"Professor's next year the wheels of fate will turn and Daphne will decide Harry Le Fay's fate and that is all I can tell you for now." Dumbledore than turned around in his chair to look at all the former headmasters wondering if he should be placed their like the rest of him.

"Alright fine I'll talk to you about it later than." McGonagall sighed before walking out of his office not even caring about how cold it was suddenly getting while she descended the spiral staircase.

"James and Lily I am sorry this is all my fault and I have no idea whether your son will survive this ordeal and retain his sanity." Albus said sadly as he already seen glimpses of the coming future and hopes it will not come to pass.

"If anything happens to Lily's oldest son Dumbledore you are going to be held accountable for it." Snape said before leaving as well to prepare for next year's term.

"Severus I know I am the one who will be held accountable but there is no changing what I saw and I fear what will happen."

Dumbledore than pulled out a glass ball from his sleeve examining its contents before getting sucked into it. He was standing in the Forbidden Forest while it was nighttime and Daphne was facing off again Harry.

Harry had darkness coming off of his body while his face was covered in a mask while Daphne wasn't any different from how she was this year. Spell after spell was fired between them till Daphne finally saw her opening and knocked Harry to the ground.

"Come on do it destroy me and protect the school." Harry said his voice much deeper

Daphne placed her right leg on his chest before lowering her wand at Harry's masked face before tears started to fall down her face before Dumbledore was forced out by something and in his hand the little glass ball shattered into hundreds of small pieces.

**A/N: Okay that's it for now I hope I did well and I'll try my best to update weekly but right now I am planning out another story for a Halo/Mass Effect Crossover. Basically the next chapter is summer vacation so see you all next time but before I go I would like to say something completely off topic… Pikachu yah I have a habit of saying random stuff but whatever I hope I did okay now see you later.**


End file.
